The Rodent: Terror of the Wasteland
by Alteng
Summary: What happens when the Rodent finds the refrigerator bare! It's time to get some food. Please R&R. The last Rodent story for awhile.


This will be the last Rosent story for awhile. This is the end of the backlog of previous stories written, but I did have some plans for later stories, but I have other projects going right now. Curse of Tinkerbell will be be ending in the next chapters. So, if there any of you out there that are reading both pieces (Whoa! I astounded!!), don't fret. I will hopefully have that finished later in the week. The draft is on the desk, and it was finished at that time.  
  
Hey, if any of you got any silly plot lines for the Rodent to encounter. Let me know, and i will see if I work a story for it. After all, I wrote these quite a while back, and for some reason, Alandis and Terp eventually get along, but help me, I can't remember the stories in between!! So, I am opened to suggestions!!  
  
Terror of the Wasteland  
  
In the course of my travels, every once and a while a terrible tragedy occurs. I sleepily crawled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door to the ultimate fear. The fact that the green and brown mold (that Miriel so rudely evicted) had made its glorious return and brought friends with it this time, was not my terror. The was enough to terrify any sane being, especially the way it slithered about its domain, but I was quite fond of it and on a first name basis with it. Everyone needs a pet! The problem was that otherwise, the shelves were empty! I frantically went through the cupboards and they were bare. Even the nifty Captain Crunch box with all the games on it was gone! I cried out a horrified scream of anguish. Perhaps Mikey's departure should have been sooner! For such a little green blob, he could pack away the food!  
  
Since I am not the type to carry any kind of financial support through time and space, this meant a more catastrophic thing! (Having no financial support was a Time Lord thing. Come, how much money does dad or the Doctor have? That's what companions and sticky fingers are for. So, how did I get stuck with Miriel and Alandis, who had no finances?! And they rather disapproved of my casual way of acquiring things!) My companions and I had to go out and do that four letter word called "Work!" During these dismal thoughts, the TARDIS made a sudden jerk that threw me flat on my face. I pulled myself up. "We've landed!" I said to no one in particular., especially since I was the only one in the kitchen. If we were lucky, then we landed somewhere where Alandis could show off his exceptional hunting skills, and I wouldn't have to pay for anything with my own exceptional skills.  
  
My companions joined me in the console room. I joyfully checked the readings. Well, we landed in a livable climate. The temperature was a bit hot, but I did a quick change of clothes. I whipped out the tacky cut off shorts with the varying length stringers, and the leggings were neither cut straight nor the same length. They had a large bleach stain in the seat. It was like one of those ink blotches. I, personally, thought that it looked like one of Mikey's dalek friends squashed. I think it was Frizbote. I wore the all purpose thongs, that made the tell-tale flip-flop noises that rode on Alandis' nerves! I wore my favorite ratty straw hat, that Rassilon had the tendency to chew on every once and awhile. I wore my jacket as usual, since half of my home was the pockets, and it was Rassilon's home. he would be most peeved if I left him behind while we were in search of food.  
  
We hopped out of the TARDIS. I looked back at it. George still had the strangest ideas of camouflage. I eyed the tanning salon warily. At least, I couldn't miss it. Just look for the most out of place thing in the area, and you've found George. I shook my head and caught up with my companions. Miriel and Alandis gave up on the TARDIS' ability to blend in.  
  
We found a sign a few feet from the TARDIS. It exclaimed proudly "Credos . . . Get out while you can!" Sounds like my room! We found this town to be somewhere like between an American western and an Arabic bazaar. No one was dressed like cowboys or Arabics, but the buildings looked like they came out of an old spaghetti western (I do watch some fine quality television!) and there was a big street market selling anything you could imagine. The people were dressed in plain clothes. That made me stand out a bit. The people were dark skinned. That made Alandis stick out like a T-bone steak in a bag of Big Macs! He would not appreciate the comparison. Throughout our adventures, especially our time on Skaro, Miriel and I had acquired a healthy suntan. Alandis did not. He remained the same as always.  
  
The most unusual thing I noticed here in the market was a interesting critter. I looked to be a cross between a horse and a camel. It had the cloven hooves of a camel, and it had the spitting habit of the camel. It just missed me with a shot, but it didn't miss Alandis. I turned to him with a big grin on my face. He grumbled an oath to get even with me someday. the back of the animal was like a horse, but it seemed to move like a mule. After all, I did see the people using others of its kind as beasts of burden. there were a few of them pulling wagons through town. The most amazing thing about these critters was their shocking purple fur (Especially in such a dull colored world). My exclamation of "Nifty!" went sheer passed Miriel and Alandis. I wanted one, but I wasn't sure my sticky fingers technique would work on such a large animal in such a crowded area. Oh well, maybe later.  
  
We browsed the different stands. that was all we could do, since we had no funds. A tall thin young man with better clothes than the rest of these folks approached us. I was say that he was an official of some kind. "You three are from out of town?" he asked.  
  
I stood up straight from my serious observation of a piece of merchandise (that I was trying to figure out how to unobtrusively filch). "Yeah," I answered, "You might say that. We've traveled a long way, but we have no money or supplies left."  
  
"We are looking for employment in your town," Alandis answered, blowing my hopes of getting by on the hospitality of these folks without doing anything for it.   
  
"And what kind of talents do you have to offer?"  
"Miriel, here," i answered indicating my female companion, "is a good cook. Alandis a good hunter and part time chemist. he hasn't blown the TARDIS up yet. And me, I'm multi-talented."  
  
"She's good at finding trouble," Alandis answered.  
  
"Thank you," I returned, "It's nothing that a little wood to your blood wouldn't cure!"  
  
My vampiric companion was unmoved by my statement. "I have survived Skaro in yours and Mikey's and the hippie daleks' company. Nothing else you possible could do would bother me anymore."  
  
The native cleared his throat. he eyed Alandis warily. "I am Prince Rana, ruler of Credos. I may have a job that will utilize your talents."  
  
"How much does it pay?" I asked.  
  
Alandis frowned. "What is the job?"  
"And how much does it pay?" I asked again. We must have our priorities straight here.  
  
"We have a bit of trouble here. There is a horrible monster that comes to our town during the hottest hour and steals our food and goods. Credos is a prosperous city, but we work hard for that prosperity, and we don't give into thieves. Anyway, the heat is quite intense when he shows up and we are quite sluggish at the time. Our hunters have tracked his footprints into the desert, but all tracks disappear into nowhere with no hint as to where it has gone. Some say he plays a flute, that can summon demons to take him away to safety.  
  
"What does this thief look like?" Alandis asked as he narrowed his emerald eyes at this Prince Rana, "Or have you only seen vague shadows of him?"  
  
"He's real and solid enough," Rana answered rather taken aback, "He is extremely fast, but he has been caught, be he always manages to get away. As I have said before, he shows up at the hottest hour, and we are a bit sluggish at the time. He is quite lively at that time, on the other hand. He is as tall as you, but thinner. He's shrouded in dirty rags. I have never seen his flesh or features, but I have been told some things about him. The others here say that he has cold vicious claws that are capable of striking the life and soul from a person. We are often careful to stay clear of those unseen claws. We have scored on him with many rocks and weapons. His blood is very strange. It is dark and rather thin when newly shed, but when night comes, it thickens, then dries. I have seen this for myself. I have been told by the elders that he has large souless eyes, that will mesmerize a person in the middle of the night, and he will then take the victim's blood."  
  
"A friend of yours?" I asked Alandis. I side stepped the kick at my knees to trip me.  
  
"He attacks at night, also?" he asked without pause from my words or his actions.  
  
"I have never seen him here at night. I've only seen him at the midday hour. I only tell you what I have heard. Some of the tales I have heard of him speak of his deeds at night."  
  
"You've seen him steal mostly food?" Alandis asked.  
  
"Yes. From my personal experience, I've seen him only steal food and clothing. I have seen him steal a blanket once. the nights here get cold as the days are hot, so we have some trade and need of blankets."  
  
Alandis and I looked at Miriel with wide smiles. She looked infernally confused. "Miriel, my dear," I said, "If we get you the ingredients, could you make one of those famous meat pies of your?"   
  
"Of course, but what use would that be?"  
  
"It's a trap, dear. Who can resist your most aromatic cooking?" I answered. I eyed Alandis, " . . . of any normal eating habits," I amended.  
  
"What if he doesn't show up today?" she asked.  
  
"Then we will just have to eat it ourselves, and you can try again the next day. I'd hate to waste such good food!" I answered.  
  
He comes often. He may even be here today," Rana offered, "To give you supplies for your plan would be worth getting rid of this scourge," he answered, "You could have them today. The day is young, but if you fail us, you will be flayed."  
  
"How encouraging!" I muttered.  
  
"We're on the planet for less than an hour, and you have already got us into trouble!" Alandis remarked.  
  
I smile brightly and shrugged. "Come, my dear boy, how many of your prey escape you?"  
  
He smirked back. "None. I've been a hunter for too many years."  
  
We were shown our house, that was near the edge of the city. Miriel was escorted by Rana's guard to get supplies. Miriel did her thing towards midday. My mouth watered from the smell of her art and the heat of the extreme heat. After much abuse (and many suggestions that if I was too hot, take off my jacket) and persistent desire (and achievement) to taste test, I finally gave up and pouted in the corner. I stayed there a goodly amount of time.  
  
Miriel gave out a cry. I jumped from my meditation/ Miriel and Alandis, who had just recently returned with the amazing motor-scooter from the TARDIS. cornered me.  
  
"How could you?" she demanded.  
  
"What?" I asked genuinely confused.  
  
"Don't play innocent," Alandis accused, "It doesn't suit you."  
  
"Well, I'd quit playing innocent if I knew what I was playing innocent at," I answered.  
  
"You know what we mean!' Miriel returned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The pie!" Alandis screamed.  
  
"What about it?" I asked.  
  
"Don't pretend you didn't steal it," he accused.  
  
"Well, I won't have to pretend, because I flat out didn't do it!"  
  
"Now listen here!" my vampiric companion reprimanded, "I have no desire to be flayed on this stinking little mud ball for the entertainment of these vermin, just because you can't control yourself around food!"  
  
"I didn't do it! Proof! I'm not noted for my tidiness even in eating! See crumbs or gravy on me? Have you heard me fighting with Rassilon over food, huh? Think about it! I never get to eat anything without Rassilon sitting in the middle of it!"  
  
Alandis' features softened. "You've got a point there. Ever considered leaving the jacket in the TARDIS?" There was another comment about taking off my jacket. What were they trying to tell me?  
  
"So, who stole it?"  
  
We heard a loud commotion from outside. My growling stomach and I ran to the window. Outside, being bombarded by rocks, stones, and asundrious kitchen utensils, was a tall thin cloaked figure, fleeing the onslaught. A spear nailed him in the leg. he stumbled and fell. Dropping some of his haul, he pulled the spear free. More objects came flying at him. He clutched his stolen goods to his breast and started out in a steady limp, but he was able to move faster as he progressed. Finally, he gained a goodly speed into the desert.  
  
"That's out reward money fleeing there!" I cried as I jumped the single story window and fell flat on my face. Alandis pulled me up by the collar. I looked up at my companion, who had moved ahead of me. he took up the bloodied spear and examined it. The look of disgust crossed his face was not encouraging, but it still was awfully cute on him.  
  
"The blood is stagnant," he commented, as he tossed the spear to one side.  
  
"Can you follow it?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, "Even in a crowd of wounded people, I could distinguish this tainted blood scent."  
  
I had known Alandis too long to be discouraged by his knowledge of blood. One must know what he lives on . . . I suppose. Some of the things that I have eaten, I don't think I really want to know. So, I got the motor scooter from the back and reved up the motor. "Let's go, my boy!"  
Alandis crossed his arms and glared at me. "I drive," he insisted. "I have had enough crashes in the last adventure with you!"  
  
"It's a wasteland out there. What can I possibly run into?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. I'm a bit tired of rat blood already! And that's all I am going to get here!' he answered.  
  
"You've only been here part of a day! How can you be tired of eating rats already?" I commented.  
  
"What do you know of it?"  
  
"So, put some seasoning to it!" I answered, "Besides, I didn't crash the motor scooter on Skaro!"  
  
"You ran out of gas."  
  
"Still, I didn't crash, now did I."  
  
"Move! I drive!"  
  
"Rats!" Rassilon exclaimed belatedly. He must have been entangled in the corridors of my pockets. "Ill see you folks later! Party time in the old desert tonight! Besides, I don't want to ride with either one of you at the wheel!" Rassilon bounded out of my pocket and scurried back to the house with the exclamation of "Lady rats, here I come!"  
  
Alandis finally won the argument, and I gave him the driver's seat. We puttered along a while after the footprints in the still sand. Suddenly Alandis stooped the bike. the footprints continued far into the horizon. Alandis climbed off the bike and examined the footprints. he laughed, and I looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"He's clever fellow." He pointed to the footprints forward of us. "This is a false trail he has laid and doubled back on."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, as I wiped the sweat from my eyes.  
  
He gave me a condescending look. "The scent of his blood is stronger and most recent in this direction." He pointed off to the right. He moved ahead a few steps, knelt down, and dug in the sand carefully. Evidence of a buried blood stain clumped in the sand. "Who better to follow a blood scent. This is why the villager can't find him."  
  
So, we set off in his direction for some miles. This creature that we followed was a fast little bugger, because we were going at a fair speed . . . okay, seven miles per hour wasn't great, but we got there without walking or running. All the same, the one we pursued was able to lay a false trail and cover up his tracks while being wounded and on foot before we were able to reach here, and my pottie break wasn't that long!  
  
After a few more miles and tunes on my walkman, that I managed to find in my pocket, we found a wrecked space craft up ahead. As we drew nearer, I could tell that it was in a major state of decay. I looked at Alandis. Nah! I had already made that remark before! The space craft was broken in two pieces and was half buried in the sand. The foot prints appeared again and lead to the craft. At the cracked opening, a smeared bloody hand print with claws was.  
  
Alandis and I peered into the opening. It was quite dark and stifling in there. So, I fished through my pockets and after multiple attempts, I came up with a flashlight. I flipped the switch, but nothing happened. Alandis glared at me as I struggled with the device. The batteries were dead! How could that be possible!! Now, I realize that Rassilon uses my flashlight to peruse his "Playrat" magazine all night, but I just bought these batteries last year, and they were suppose to be good until 2005. Now, I do time traveling and all, but it would only be '04 back on Earth from the time I bought these batteries! Everready was going to get a nasty letter when I get back to Earth.  
  
Alandis had no trouble seeing in the gloom. I did better once I took off the mirror sunglasses. I followed him after I poured the sand out of my sandals by lifting each foot and flexing it. Hey! They were thongs after all! There was more signs of the blood on the floor. I also saw electronical do-dads had had no fiddle faddling with. There was also no sign of the dead crew members. This left me somewhat puzzled about the thief we pursued. If he had originated with this ship, then surely he would have tried to do something about its repair or just repair the basic needs. After all, the food dispenser was not all that badly damaged. I had to only kick it once and a package flew out.  
  
Alandis turned on me and made several rude gestures with the indication that I should be quiet. I snuffed and worked on opening my prize. A distant sound of a flute floated down the corridors of the ship. Alandis crept silently along the corridor. I continued to work on my baggie.  
  
My cry of disgust did nothing for his stalking techniques. I couldn't help it! The package was full of creepy crawlies! Ick! And double ick! No wonder the thief didn't bother with food dispenser! My vampiric companion turned on me with a major reprimanding coming on, when the sound of the flute ceased. he hushed me and motioned for me to stay put. I went to the dead computer banks and began nosing about.  
  
I heard a struggle down the hall. I continued to go through the discs. A pair of bodies tumbled into the room, where I did my work. Alandis grabbed some hanging wires near me, as I popped the present disc out of the computer. He yanked the wires free. He never had much respect for electronics. The struggles continued, but the vampire was able to subdue the thief. He tied the long fingered blood stained gloved hands behind his captive. He pulled him roughly to his feet and prepared to break his neck.  
  
"Don't kill him, Alandis," I said calmly and somewhat distractedly. Hey! I was enjoying myself to much to be concerned with my companion's strange behavior. I was enjoying myself. If I could get George to translate these discs, I could be majorly nosey.  
  
"Why not?" Alandis asked.  
  
I turned to him. How strange? Alandis was a blood thirsty fiend and all, but he was never too keen on cold blooded murder or any kind of killing except for what he must. The thief really hadn't done anything but try to protect himself. "There may be more bounty for him alive. Rana seemed to think him quite dangerous. we'd look better if we bring him in alive. Besides, I have a plan for him that entails him being alive."  
  
Landis blew out a disgusted breath. I looked over the ragged cloaked figure in the gloom. At close range, I could smell him too. It was not a pleasant experience at all! Gentle sobs came from the bowed head under the hood. I softly touched his shoulder. It was small under the layers of clothes and rags, but I could still feel the nob of the bone. I looked up at the frowning Alandis.   
  
"Why are you so keen on killing him? This is unlike you. Did he hurt you?"  
  
"I am unharmed. The stagnant blood worries me."  
  
"Don't judge a being by his blood. You should know that better than anyone."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Paying your penitence will never come by killing him."  
  
"I aim to protect you and Miriel, and I perceive him as a threat."  
  
"I don't think he is a threat to Miriel or me," I answered. I looked at our captive with suspicion. "For a being that steals blood in the middle of the night, isn't it stupid for you to steal everything else during the day! Nighttime is a better time for thieving."  
  
"I-I s-sleep at night," he responded in a broken almost sibilant voice, "I-I d-don't s-steal blood. What use would I have for blood?"  
  
"He does not lie, there. He is not the blood drinker," Alandis answered, "The people of Credos have another problem there. It is not a vampire. I would have sensed one of my kind when we landed, and I would have told you so and advised you to leave. No. I suspect that the people of Credos may have a virus to blame for the blood lost."  
  
"And you, my little thief, are you aware that the villagers sleep at night, too. You will have to straighten out that curfew of yours to have a successful finger fingered discount career."  
  
"I get c-cold at night, and I sleep. I have no choice," he answered.  
  
I gave him a puzzled look, than I laughed. Somehow it made a strange sort of sense. I touch his strangely smooth skin under the hood. Yet, I suspected that it would be quite cold if I were to touch him in a cooler environment. I rather suspected he was cold blooded. How different! No wonder Alandis was put off by him. The vampire hit him hard at the base of the head. The thief fell unconscious. The vampire slung his unconscious body over his shoulder. I stuffed the computer disc in my pocket and followed Alandis out of the room. I stumbled upon a wooden flute. I smiled and stuffed it into my pocket also.  
  
We motor scootered back to town. We collected Miriel and went to the TARDIS with a group of Credoians following us. Alandis unslung his unconscious prize in the middle of our party. the unceremoniously way the thief hit the ground woke him up. he appropriately cringed at our feet away from the crowd of people. He moved to make a dash for it. Alandis easily overcame him. For the creature that had so much speed earlier, he was a bit sluggish now. Alandis threw him to the ground and tied his feet together. I smiled and undid his work.  
  
"Not needed," I whispered to Alandis, "If my theory is correct, pretty soon he will be too sluggish to escape a Kinberlot after a major party night!" I could feel the temperature dropping on my chilling knees.  
  
The vampire looked to me to protest. I smiled at him in response. Prince Rana finally showed up. He was dressed in heavy cloaks. My knees chilled more. I gave the leader one of my biggest goofiest grins.  
  
"We've caught him. Now, we want our reward . . . and don't forget the creme filled donuts either!" Miriel had been arranging for the food delivery while Alandis and I were otherwise occupied.   
  
Rana smiled. "Yes, your reward." Several people brought six large packages of food supplies for us. "We are most grateful, and your deed here has served us more food than we can give you. We've been after this allusive thief for seventeen years."  
  
I motioned for Alandis and Miriel to load the food onto the TARDIS. The captive collapsed again into unconsciousness, as the temperature steadily dropped at sundown.  
  
"We've been after this wily little number for a few more years than that," I answered. Miriel and Alandis each gave a puzzled look. I shooed them onto their work. "We are with the galactic police." I flashed my Blockbuster video card. "Rest assure that he will receive proper punishment for his crimes."  
  
"But . . ." Rana complained.  
  
"And your aid in food and apprehension of this criminal are duly noted."  
"But why should we pay you for capturing your own criminal?" he complained.  
  
I picked up the captive under the arms and stepped backwards to the TARDIS. Alandis and Miriel finished loading the food supplies. "We'll send you a video of his execution. there's a nice little place on Varos that specializes in that sort of thing."  
  
The crowd moved in on us menacingly. Alandis yanked me into the TARDIS. The captive followed with me, because I refused to let go of my grip on him. Alandis hit the appropriate controls, and the TARDIS door closed, and we were in motion. Hey! That was my job!  
  
I let go of the thief, who promptly fell to the floor with a klunk. I looked over the haul with pride. Six large bales of food supplies lay on the TARDIS floor. Munching noises came from the last bale. I opened it to find an unconscious overstuffed Rassilon with four buddies, who continued to happily munch away.  
  
Frowning, I picked up Rassilon by the tail and held him at arm's length. He was totally out of it. Sighing, I stuffed the overstuffed rat into my pocket. An enormous belch followed as he slid down the corridors of my pocket. The other four rats looked up at us, made a terrified squeak, and high tailed it into the interior of the TARDIS. So, what was a few more critters living in the TARDIS corridors.  
  
Our thieving new companion woke up and edged his way to the outer doors. The outer doors would not open without my override codes, and it really was not the type of experience I enjoyed while we were in flight. Realizing that the doors would not open, he backed up against the wall and sought a way to escape. I smiled at him and approached. He broke into a run and ran straight into Alandis. My companion held onto him firmly. I took hold of his hood and slid it back from his head. He promptly hid his face in his bound gloved hands. Matted black hair pasted his head and the back of his neck. Large pale white pointed ears emerged from the black hair. I pulled his gloved hands away from his face.  
  
He was a strange looking creature, but that's what I expected when the people were so afraid of him. His bleach white flesh was cool to my touch now. His mouth was lipless slit of a maroon color and full of sharp pointed teeth. His cheekbones and jawbones were too highly defined through his thin flesh. He had no eyelashes or eyebrows. His eyes were large and sunken, and tightly shut against the sight of us.  
  
I touched his right bruised cheek. "I've never had a 'Terror of the Wasteland' as a companion before. It will be a new experience," I told him encouragingly.  
  
"C-companion?" he stuttered in that somewhat sibilant voice. The blackness appeared between his eyelids. "You-you aren't going to k-kill me?"  
  
I shook my head, as I tried to undo his bonds. Alandis sighed in resignation and undid the knots. "Why would I do that? The dead make such rotten companions! Take Alandis for example . . ."  
  
The tangled ball of computer wires came flying my way. I conveniently ducked. "See what I mean."  
  
Alandis glared at me. "Don't say it," he ordered.  
  
I gave him a big grin. "Who? Me?"  
  
Miriel approached our new companion. he tried to take another step back, but he was already against the wall. "I won't hurt you," she said. She examined his wounded leg. "What's your name? I'm Miriel."  
  
"I have no name," he answered.  
  
"Hm," I said, as I looked him over. "Well, we'll just have to remedy that. you play the flute, don't you?"  
  
"I used to, but I have lost my flute now."  
  
I held up a finger and rummaged through my pockets. A vast assortment of junk appeared on the floor, including a still bloated comatose rat. i came up with the flute at last. He gave a squeak of delight.  
  
"So, I think we will call you Euterpeus. Terp for short, eh?"  
  
"Thank you," he answered with a smile, as he held the flute close to himself.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of what the people of Credos claimed that he could do with that flute?" Alandis commented.  
  
"Nah. They were full of it," I replied, "It's like all the tales I have heard about vampires."  
  
"Vampire?" Terp asked, "I don't even know what a vampire is."  
  
I smiled, and I would have went into a long explanation with my unwilling example at hand. "Don't ask!" Alandis cut me off to him. Oh well, I'll explain it later with my nifty horror flick collection.  
  
Miriel took Terp's gloved hand. "Come, I'll give you a bath and tend you wounds. You smell!"  
  
He pulled back. "You can't! You're a girl!"  
  
"Alandis . . ." I began.  
  
"What!" he complained.  
  
"Give him a bath, and find him some descent clothes to wear," I told him, "Miriel, do your cooking. I'm starved. I haven't eaten all day!"  
"Why me?" complained Alandis.  
  
"Oh, hush! At least I know you won't bite him," I remarked.  
  
Alandis covered Miriel's eyes and made a rude gesture to me with his free hand. I gave him a big stupid grin. He sighed and motioned for Terp to follow him. 


End file.
